Beyond real bounderies
by Scribbler7
Summary: Naruto a big town journalist, bumps into a strange yet familiar fellow. After his encounter he can't stop thinking about this black haired, dark eyed stranger...what is a boy like him to do? Confess? NarSas
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Broom _

The numerous motoring of transports echoed. Clouds surrounded the somewhat large city of L.A. People yelled, others hollered, and others simply remained quiet as they walked by. It was raining heavily, and from a distance could be seen a young boy jogging his way through the pouring rain. He breathed heavily after each breather he took.

Just when he made his stop to call out for a taxi he tripped and fell to the ground. On the damped ground he scattered his package of notes and papers. As he sat there watching them get soaked he cursed below his breath "Damn it!" He gritted his teeth, as his blue eyes rested softly on the ground where his articles laid.

By the first three he spotted a set of black sneakers slowly he looked up at the being, trailing up a set of fine frame legs, to a set of biceps, and a beautiful heart framed face that was caught with long beautiful nightshade hair that fell over his eyes. He bestowed his dark marble eyes on him. He was pale and a cold stern look lay on his face.

It took a good 20-25 seconds before he realised that he had been looking into his eyes. He shook his head and released a silent apology. He lowered his black umbrella over him as he began to help him up.

He caught eye of one of his notes. It was obvious enough that this man was a writer of some sort. He began to read and handed it to him "a writer?" He smiled as he questioned him. He blushed a tad bit, but it was difficult to be seen through his dark skin complexion. He wasn't black, just tan…he was a native.

"No just a journalist" He answered shyly, "Sasuke!" A voice called out to the dark haired male as he quickly twisted his neck to face a girl. The girl was tall, pale like he was and slim. She was attractive enough to have a boy such as him. Must have been his girlfriend, well it surely look like it from the way his face brightened when he saw her. She had short pink hair; the eyes were almost as blue as his. She was gorgeous, sexy, and to top it off a girl no way would he actually be willing to go with the tanned skin blond. There was no way that he would have the chance to be with Sasuke.

"Chill Sakura I'm coming—"he turned to face him and handed his umbrella "Here you go you need it more then I do." He nodded "What's your name anyways?" he asked the famous question of all. The question nearly made the man want to scream for joy. He blushed lowered his head and responded somewhat shyly "Naruto." He answered and the male…Sasuke had tossed a not so visible smile in return "Well Naruto it's a pleaser to meet you, not that we will ever see each other again but it was a pleaser being there to help you out Good journal" he smiled and ran off to the girl that had called out to her.

Naruto lowered his head as he released a sadden sigh as he watched the two walk off together as expected holding hands. He shrugged and soon had begun to walk on his own again with his articles. He knew that having to see his face; it was going to be a difficult task to get him out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

It had been a week now that had passed between Naruto and Sasuke. But he still couldn't get the male out of his mind. He had to see him again…but he knew that would be a chance to none. He stumbled through his apartment. Making his way to his laptop, that rested on a coffee table next to the sofa.

His apartment wasn't the cleanest one someone could find. Cans of food laid everywhere along with papers, beer bottles, and candy wrappers on the ground. But then again why bother cleaning? After all he did live alone. Wait…not really he had a cat, Bob was his name. This cat was grey and black. Naruto had Bob ever since he moved out of his foster parent's house, which was 10 years ago. The same year he promised that person of his dreams that he would always be there with him. Unfortunately, the boy had moved away because of family issues.

He sighed from the thought as he looked around with shifting eyes. The boy back in high school never did leave the trailing thoughts of his memories. He could almost hear his bitter echo of his voice. He was his dream bow, the person of his fantasies. The one—

_BRING _

The phone rang. He lowered his head as he scanned across the junked filled ground. He was looking everywhere for his cordless phone.

_MEOW_

He turned to look at Bob. Bob the cat was toying around with his paw to the phone that lay on the ground. "Bob!" He scolded vigorously snatching away the phone as he answered, "hello?" Finally the voice on the other lined responded with a calm cool like voice "YOOOO!" He shifted his head away staring down at the phone his ear away from the receiver. Until he brought his head back to the phone "Tsunade?" He questioned. The voice muffled a few things and they weren't heard has something to pleasant.

"Nice to know you remember me" Naruto's eyes widen as he held the phone with two hands "Tsunade, don't say that!" She sighed in annoyance. Naruto began to beg for forgiveness as Tsunade erupted with laughter. "Your mean!" cried out Naruto somewhat angrily. "Of course that's who I am" she replied with even more laughter in her voice. "So what did you want to talk about?" She added.

At the time Naruto had completely forgotten about the event that he had called her to talk about the boy. She waited impatiently on the other line, until finally he spoke "can I meet you at the café I'm in desperate need of someone to talk to" he said as Tsunade huffed with even more annoyance "Do I have to?" She asked teasingly, Naruto cried out in frustration and Tsunade laughed "Fine what time?" Naruto paused in thought until he answered her question "about an hour from now" and with that exchanged their goodbyes and hung up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"So it started off like this—"Naruto began his story how he met this man. Before him sat a long haired blond, stone red eyed woman, she was serious but a cold smirk trickled the side of her mouth. She was a bit older then Naruto but it was hard to notice unlike Naruto who was 23 Tsunade was 54 yet appeared as though she was just in her late 20s. She listened with a close ear as she paid attention. The café wasn't to far from Naruto's house. On Hidden leaf boulevard. E.C (stands for Earth country) this was where most of the traffic tailed the streets during, the afternoons.

Tsunade was Naruto's foster mom ever sense he was little and also the one that helped him out after the heartbreak caused by that child hood friend of his. Tsunade wasn't much into love stories. She listened to Naruto's words and it sounded just like one, which brought annoyance into the room where they sat.

"So now I can't stop thinking about him" She rolled her eyes as she laid her head on the palm of her hand as she looked at him. "Is that all?" She questioned keeping her stone coated eyes on him. He blinked several times from her rude remark. "Well I'll be going now…having to listen to this pointless story as gotten me tired as soon as I get home I'll take a Tylenol from the migraine you've caused me and I'll be going to bed now" She said as she took her coat beginning to head out but, was stopped by the tight grip of Naruto's hand.

"Don't GO! Tsunade help me out here I don't know what to do!" He cried out as he looked at her with almost dog like eyes. She rolled her eyes "Fine!" returning to her seat. The jiggling of the door swung open as the footsteps of shoes echoed the café out from the corner of Naruto's eye he saw him. His jaw drop as he watched him make his way to a table and take out a news paper as he began to read. Talk about irony. Naruto began to act up; looking around the café and whispered uneasily to Tsunade "it's him!" She looked at him then behind her. She cocked her left brow as she questioned him "And your point being?" "TSUNADE! IT'S HIM!" He shouted. "So?" she cocked her brow even higher as she looked at him hinting him to go…but he was just far too dense to notice.

Finally the boy caught on, "Oooooh!" she nodded sarcastically as she lay back in her chair. He stood high looking at Tsunade nodding to the girl and walked off to the boy of his dreams.

The beauty sat down with his arms crossed drinking a freshly ordered cup of warm coffee. The man that neared him caught his attention. He looked up with a confused look on his face "Yes?" he broke out his question that was soon answered with a sudden shout of his name "SASUKE!" he cocked his right brow up with a questioning call. He had hurt glowing in his eyes to his reaction "Sasuke it's me you know the guy with the umbrella that dropped his papers on the ground and you helped out?" he paused in thought and soon answered "Do I know you?" "Sasuke it's me the journalist guy" He formed an o with his lips as he gasped out loud "OOH! You the boy with the hair with the eyes…I'm sorry, forgive me?" he questioned him as he repeated sorry numerous times.

He sighed he knew he was forgotten but now he could care less. He sat next to him as he looked at Tsunade from across the room as he saw that she had walked out annoyed he sighed. If only Tsunade could have had someone for her to care for instead of depending on herself most of the time. So thought Naruto as he sighed to himself he turned to face the beauty next to him.

"So what brings you here?" He asked him with a bright smile. "I'm off…and I got into an argument with Sakura." He sighed and soon guided his eyes back to Naruto "You?" He paused; Sakura must have been the girl back in the day when they met. He had to ask him, he had to know "Is Sakura your lover?" He questioned him. He felt like if he were place on a pedestal like if he had done something wrong and was to blame. His face had washed away as he answered "Yea…" he had a hurtful look in his eyes. He must have told him something that made him seem like he was in pain but what?

Naruto knew he wasn't going to retrieve any answers soon, which is why he didn't bother repeating his question. He looked at him until he bit his lip and stood up looking down at his 10 carrot gold watch. "Sorry…I really got to go" He sighed and nodded "ok…" "I'll see you next time" And with that said left without saying his different way of good bye…not even a number, not even an e-mail. Which brought near tears to his eyes but he held them back.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Naruto stumbled across the streets of E.C as he looked at the televisions being played in the audio store. A music video of some kind was being played as he looked at it and listened. Sasuke was seen singing away "Since he left me to rote under water, loneliness consumed me" he sang. He stood there in awe as he watched him sing his heart out. He looked almost like an angel himself on stage singing that song that kept repeating the word lonely. Almost like if he was calling out to him. He felt honoured for no reason at all like if the gods had gave him to him. He knew now that he was the one…maybe just maybe the heavens would bless them and they would reunite once again. The boy of his fantasies.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hey where do you think you're going?" The young boy questioned the dark haired pony tailed styled male. Naruto carried a confused filled face he had his bags and papers and everything and was getting ready to fulfil his casual school day. He held his hand and twirled him around facing him. "Hey" He smiled down at him. He smiled back. "Naruto…I gotta get to class" he smiled at him. He smiled back "Shikamaru, we can always have a break once in a while you know" He joked nudging his shoulder playfully. Naruto scent a tempting look to Shikamaru, one of those daring looks that tempted many to stay and skip class, Shikamaru scent him a scolding look. "NARUTO, stop that if I'm planning on going to College I have to stop skipping!" sternly he spoke as he gave him a playful tug attempting to push him away.

He laughed as he kept his daring look. Unfortunately, Shikamaru had fallen for the daring glaze that Naruto had kept and tossed his bag over his shoulder "fine just this once!" The dark haired male, flattened the cresses on his mesh shirt and over beige over coat that came with it. The two exchanged eyes and soon enough walked off pass the crowd. Shikamaru was Naruto's child hood friend ever sense the beginning of their grade 5 year. Now finally the two comrades were going through their senior years in high school. Naruto carried their friendship in the palm of his hand and planned to graduate with him. However…

_BRING_

"Hi can I speak to Shikamaru" The sobbing of his mother's voice cried on the other line as Naruto waited for the response. No response had been answered "Hello? Anything wrong? Setsuna?" "…Sorry…he left" She gave his answer. An answer that caused his jaw to drop and his heart to freeze in place. "Gone?" He questioned. Setsuna was the only one that had to answer to his question "Yes he left, he isn't coming back…I don't think you should be calling here for a while." And without a bye the elderly lady from the other line hung up.

_CLICK_

This left him no other choice but to hang up as well. He sat on his sofa wide eyed shock that his best friend had abandoned him cause of family issues. He rested a well shaped hand against his forehead trembling in pain as he released a single breath that called out to Shikamaru "…Shikamaru…" He caressed his pillow biting back the tears that stained the trimming of his eyes. His best of friends, the one who taught him how to be popular how to fit in with the rest and not act so much of a dork abandoned his family…and him. He left them for good. A feeling he wished never to feel. His heart was ripped out, held in the claws of the very beasts of the demon that had caused such pain, the demon was a man he cared for.

The man was Shikamaru. And now here he was on the sofa of his very own home. With an answer stuck in his head of the man he wished not to hear him speak of anymore. A man he wished he could forget about. But all that lingered in the depths of his thoughts was him. No more will he ever hear the funny remarks that him and his friend had made, the jokes they cracked up saying…the friends they shared, the friendship they bore and at the end all that came out of it was pain. He was gone for good.

"SHIKAMARU!" He sat up with a sudden scorch filled shout, of the boy he once was in the past. He hyperventilated as he looked around his side hoping to find him on the couch that was next to his purple draped bed. Unfortunately, he saw nothing on the plaid sofa he wasn't there, all that Shikamaru was now to him was but a figment of his imagination. He ran his hand slowly across his face removing the cold sweat that had been dripping from the side of his face. He thought about him deeply. He tried to forget about the event that he had done to him. He tried hard…but still like always he failed. He sighed and hugged his pillow as he looked to the side of his bed pillow still around his arms.

He tightly held it pretending that it was actually Shikamaru…yes the friendship he bore for him was more then just friends secretly he bore a crush on this guy. Trying his hardest to let it go the phone rang giving him a sudden startle.

_RING_

He had no choice but to let go of the pillow and answer the phone that was next to his bed. "Hello?" His voice horse like and tired, he was exhausted. Before he knew it the picture of Shikamaru vanished into the man he had encountered Sasuke. "…Naruto?" Tsunade's voice was heard in an anger filled panic. "Tsunade what's wrong?" He asked, Tsunade cleared her voice "do you think I can come over?" a pause was created and Naruto knew he couldn't refuse the question "I don't mind come on over" "…I'll tell you all what as happened…" she didn't say bye but he heard her complain about objects missing and if she were to find him she was going to break their necks but that's all he heard before she hung up. He hung up and soon in his blue boxers headed towards the bathroom.

He grabbed his house coat wrapped it around his body sitting down as he looked at the door before he turned on the plasma screen television in his living room. He sat down waiting for the woman who raised him.


End file.
